


Five Times He Spoke to Her and The One Time She Spoke to Him

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Talking to sleeping people, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Five times Elias spoke to Bayley and the one time she spoke to him.





	Five Times He Spoke to Her and The One Time She Spoke to Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



_Things He Said After He Kissed Her_

Bayley _cannot_ believe Elias would go as far as kissing her. She also can't believe he would do it on a nineteen hour flight to South Africa. 

One second, they sit, debating Bob Dylan vs. Eric Clapton. The next second, Elias holds her face in his hands, leans in and gives her a gentle kiss.

Bayley likes it more than she wants to admit. He'd consumed her thoughts for months. She liked him. She was just too nervous to say anything. That's why the kiss is a surprise. It's welcome but a surprise none-the-less. 

"What's that for?" she asks, smirking. A warm flush to her face tells she's probably bright red. 

"Been trying to get the nerve to do that for ages." Elias shrugs, as if to say _It's no big deal_. She knows him well enough to know it's a front. 

Bayley gives him a look that says _Yeah, right. Try again._

"Okay, I wanted to do that and it drove me nuts." Elias settles back in his plane seat. "I care about you, Bay. Hell, I'm crazy for you." 

Bayley nods, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear. This is the moment she wanted but never expected to happen. 

Rendering her speechless is near impossible. Yet, he manages to do it with no effort. Elias is one of life's great mysteries. 

"Go to dinner with me when we get back to the states?" He gives her a hopeful look. 

Smiling, she can only nod.  
\---  
_Things He Didn't Say At All_

Bayley knows traditional dating doesn't fall into the realm of 'traditional' Elias. In all the time they'd known each other, she couldn't remember ever seeing him go on a date. 

He didn't tell her this. He didn't need to. She could just _tell_ by watching him and his interactions with her. She'd go to touch him, be it a hug, a hand squeeze or even a simple caress. At first, he'd recoil. Then, he'd relax and ease into the touch. He just wasn't used to someone _wanting_ to touch him. 

She doesn't mind. All this says is she needs to slow down and take it at _his_ pace.

"Why are you so good to me?" he asks, pulling her against him. "Most people would have up and left me by now." 

Statements like this baffle her. Sure, Elias is stubborn and difficult. He's grumpier than most people but it's part of his charm. It's not that bad. 

"You're too hard on yourself," Bayley comments, shaking her head. "I'm not like that. I like you for you." She rests her head on his chest, gazing up so their eyes connect. "You drive me crazy but I'd have it no other way." 

If she didn't know better, she would swear she heard him sigh with relief as she says that.  
\---  
_Things He Said When He Thought She was Asleep_

No matter what she tries, Bayley can't get comfortable. A front seat of a Prius just isn't the right kind of place to sleep. She's exhausted so she makes due. She draws her hood over her face, closes her eyes and does her best to relax. It's a last ditch effort to invite sleep.

Elias never realizes she's wide awake. 

"Bay, I'm forced to admit I am way too much of a chickenshit to say this when you're awake." He inhales and exhales, trying to get the nerve to say what he's thinking. 

They've been casually dating for a few months. They're not exclusive but they're almost there. 

Bayley's never been so interested in someone. 

"The last few months have been amazing. Probably some of the happiest of my life." 

Bayley feels her heart twist at his words. 

"I know I'm not very good at telling you how I feel but I hope I can show you." He sighs. "I hope you can feel my love." 

Bayley wants nothing more than to reveal she's heard everything but she chooses not to.

The last thing she wants to do is embarrass him. 

Right now, she longs for the chance to tell him the feeling's mutual but now's not the right time. 

She'd get the chance when the time was right.  
\---  
_Things He Said At 1 AM_

Bayley abhors fighting with her boyfriend, especially at one in the morning. 

"I mean- you _don't_ need to protect me. You _didn't_ have to get in the middle." Elias throws his arms up as he paces. "I don't want you getting hurt because I pissed off a crazy man." 

Bayley chews her lip, watching Elias circle the room. She wants to respond but doesn't think it wise. Best to just let him get it out of his system. 

"Look, _I will probably never say this again_ ," he mumbles, pausing in his pacing. "You're the most important person in my world." 

Bayley, about to reply, pauses. Has she heard him correctly? He's so bad with his emotions There's no way he'd ever say something like that...right? 

"If something happened to you because of me, I would never forgive myself." 

Bayley understands. He yells and gripes and snipes because _he cares_. That doesn't make it right but she gets it. 

"Long story short, please be careful. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry I was rude." 

If she hadn't been sitting right there, she never would have believed her boyfriend capable of this level of affection. It's really sweet. 

He sits beside her, holding his arms open. It takes her a second but she scoots over, accepting the embrace. 

She's never been good at staying mad.  
\---  
_Things He Said When It Was Over_

Bayley is sad. She hates the fact it looks like her relationship is over. She wants to fight for him. There's a million things she wants to say to him in this very moment but she can't. 

"Babe, don't cry. I promise it's not you. It's me." Elias cradles her head against his chest, gently running his fingers through her hair. "Bay. please." 

She rests her head over his heart. The familiar _Lub-dub_ of his heart soothes her aching soul. It's a sound she's heard dozens of times over the past few months. It's been her sanctuary. It's been her lullaby.

She can't imagine life without this sound. 

She knows he's saying the most cliche thing ever, especially for a guy. If it were anyone else, she'd think it bullshit. Yet, she's learned enough about Elias to know he speaks the truth. 

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to wake up in 15 years and say _I wasted my life._." Elias wipes her eyes with the bottom of his t-shirt. "I am fucked up. More than you will ever know." 

Bayley doesn't see it that way. She would never regret being with him. She adores him. For better or for worse- it doesn't matter. She wants _Elias_. 

"Are you sure?" Her voice shakes as she speaks. There's still so much she wants to say but none of it makes sense. 

"Bay, I never meant to fall in love." His gray eyes flood with pain. "I don't fall in love. Because of that, I thought I'd be safe. Yet, you managed to do it. _You got me to fall in love._ " 

_You didn't lead me on. You wouldn't be that cruel. I know you in every way you can know someone._ Thoughts swirl around her head, as she tightens her grip on him. Maybe if she never lets go, he won't leave. 

"Say something?" he pleads, tightening his grip around her. "Please? I need to know you're okay." 

Bayley opens her mouth to speak but to her surprise, nothing will come out.  
\---  
_Things She Said When She Knew He was_ The One.

Bayley wanders through the motel, hoping she's made the right decision. It hadn't been easy to get the room number out of Dash but after some strong persuading and a hundred bucks, he gave in. She'd been single for just over six months, and it was rough. 

She's not doing well. 

Her heart's broken. She's sad. She's angry. She goes through the motion, hoping for a better tomorrow. It never comes. She's just never been like this before. 

A lump forms in her throat as she approaches the battered door. A quick glance to the number scrawled on her palm confirm they match. 

This is it. It's now or never. She doesn't have a back up plan if this doesn't work.

Talk about having all of your eggs in one basket. 

Shaking, she reaches out and knocks...once...twice...three times. 

They haven't spoken since their break-up. 

"Coming!" he calls through the door. She doubles over, feeling the fluttering in her stomach. He still manages to give her butterflies. 

The door opens to reveal Elias in all his glory. He's got his hair tied up in a pink silk floral scarf. He wears navy blue cut-off sweat pants, and most surprising, a Bayley t-shirt cut into a tank top. 

"Bayley." He speaks as if her name catches in his throat.

She double takes, unable to believe she's seeing this. Six months later and he wears her shirt? 

"Can I come in?" she asks, a surge of anxiety running through her. She wants nothing more than to run, forget she ever came here. She doesn't give in. She's come too far to give up now. 

He opens the door wider, gesturing for her to walk in. She walks, taking each step as slow as she can manage. She's not entirely convinced she won't run if given the opportunity. She trembles but keeps moving.

"Okay." Bayley clears her throat, turning to face him. "There's a song I've had on repeat. Part of it goes _I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around_." 

"Quoting Lifehouse at me?" Elias does his best to not smirk. 

"Yes." She sits on the foot of his bed. "What I'm trying to say is I'm sad and miserable without you. Been that way since you left." She nibbles on her thumbnail, still thinking through her words. "I know what you told me but I think you were wrong." She exhales, feeling her skin beginning to twitch with stress. "I know you think you're not good enough for me but _you are_." 

"Bay-" Elias goes to speak but she holds up a finger to silence him. 

"Let me speak. As I was saying, I'm miserable without you. You thought you were doing me a kindness." She reaches up, tucking a piece of stray hair behind his ear. It surprises her when he doesn't pull away. " _Please come back to me_." 

Without Elias, Bayley can't be herself. She's missing _something_. Life's going through the motions. She knows you can't tie your happiness to one person. That's not her intention. 

It's more like he's her missing piece. 

"Yes," he murmurs, the life coming back into his eyes. He leans in and kisses her. After a moment, he pulls back. "I want to take it slow but I've missed you." 

"I can do that," she whispers, caressing his cheek. 

This is a moment she never wants to end. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I saw on Tumblr. It gave different scenarios for 'Things You Said'- I got this from that.


End file.
